


Lost All Hope (No... I am not sorry for that pun)

by Jackman360



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi, will add more ships later... this is mostly just a set up chapter don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackman360/pseuds/Jackman360
Summary: this takes place during the end of episode 16, and after, this will almost definitely go against the actual season 2 at points, but this is my attempt at it. Also, this is my first writing so… don’t expect anything good, because this is really just an attempt that I don’t even know will work. and this will be the start of a project where I continue this story until it probably makes no sense... or I just don't know what to do, so, expect it to be long, also... any tips... are useful tips





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing... this is a test for me... please help, also... I really don't know where this will go, probably somewhere, but, I'll find out when I write more... good day

When the final relic was thrown into Malivore  
The muffled sounds of the actual dialogue are in the background

Malivore feels the final seal being broken, with his sentience fully restored. He thinks to himself “what is this place… have I finally been free, is it finally time for my hunger to be satiated once more”

Landon’s neck is snapped by hope

M: “My vessel… is gone, for now, that can only mean they are trying to stop me… I can’t let that happen” Malivore then looks into himself… releasing all the creatures he can before he is stopped by Hope jumping in

Everyone’s memories of hope are erased… except for Ralph because he is in his wolf form… we are now at the point where Alaric burns all of hope’s files, including landons Journal… and Ralph watches, scared and confused

Ralph thinks to himself “WHY ARE YOU BURNING HOPES FILES… I still need to get out of here… if hope went after lan… oh no, what happened to Lan” Ralph then runs back into the woods

Alaric is standing at the files when he picks up the paper that says Landon needs help

Landon calls alaric… that ensues, and Alaric comes to get landon they are currently talking in the car

L: Mr. Saltzman, I don’t know why, but… I feel like I’m missing something, like… this entire day has just been a haze

A: like when we went to find your mother… and it turns out her memory was erased by Malivor

L: y-yeah… exactly like that… and for some reason I-I… remember this story, of tells the story of Malivore and that Landon is Malivore’s son a-and I understand that this all sounds crazy but I can just… feel it

A: Landon, I believe you. As someone who has had the craziest things happen to them, I believe you

L: how do you believe me Mr. Saltzman?

A: Josie and Lizzie were magically transported into the womb of Caroline… by their crazy witch coven, and now they are still alive and breathing despite the fact that Caroline is a vampire and shouldn’t even be able to reproduce.

L: y-yeah… that would make this sound like nothing

A: so yeah, my belief tolerance is… very high

L: oh… and Alaric, for some reason, I really, want to get into combat training

A: that’s a little strange but… yeah we can do that. I mean the witches have their magic classes, the werewolves train their abilities, vampires learn control… but you’re different from all of them, and we don’t know your abilities… so, yeah, private combat training until we know what’s better. Sounds like a good idea

L: r-really… alright

They somewhat enjoy the long ride home, but… feel like they are missing something

SCENE CHANGE: we are now at the point where Kaleb and Josie are there to decide Alaric’s rain as head master

Emma arrives

They all sit at the table and wait for rafael

E: I, think we shouldn’t do this with Rafael, with his current mental state, he is going to be too volatile to get into a political argument

J: but, why isn’t he here… he’s never late

K: yeah, this isn’t like Raf… but it makes sense, and I’m not just saying that as the vampire here

E: alright… let’s start this meeting levitation scale spell we are here to decide whether or not Alaric Saltsman will be allowed to stay as headmaster to our school… in my mind, he should go… while he did start this school, he can’t stay… with the things he’s done places voting tile on the no side

E: now… I have to go, have a lot to catch up on for the lower school Emma leaves

K: Look… While Doctor S made a huge mistake, we can both agree on that, he’s done things this past year to help us. Like look at MG, he’s helped us… we owe it to him to keep him up top but.. there needs to be something as a check

J: I mean, I’m not going against my dad… but he didn’t tell us about things that are very important and he has been keeping secrets

K: then we need to push for the council to have more power, I mean think about it… the only time we’ve been called is to make Landon go, and that didn’t even stick, we need a-a-a

J: clause?

K: yes… a clause, where the founding council has more power… and we can kick him out if it comes to it, but, I think Dr S deserves another shot for all that he’s done

J: yeah…. Yeah that makes sense

They both place their votes… ending the voting session Dr. Alaric Saltsman stays as headmaster, with the clause that the council is used more often for decisions and more important

When Alaric gets back with Landon he is informed of the deal made… he accepts it obviously and goes back to his desk to find landon’s file opened, and finds Landon’s file opened… confused why he decides to check it out, and find out that the file already has, written in rushed pencil under Parents: M: Saylah D: Malivore… he is very confused by this and so he calls Landon to his office

L: Yes Mr. Saltsman… why would you call me

A: Landon, for some reason in your file… I have Malivore written down as your dad

L: well, It was just a feeling there’s no reason to write it with no proof

A: but… I haven’t edited your file sense we have come back

 

L: w-wait… so, someone told you… that wasn’t me, and was probably destroyed by Malivore

A: yes...and when I returned I found this in the ash near the woods throws landon’s journal… almost completely burned

L: W-H-WHAT WHO BURNED MY JOURNAL

 

A: I-I think I did  
L: WHY

A: I don’t know… I-I… don’t know

Landon looks through his Journal.. Finding random scraps of paper still not burned beyond all recognition… and gets a name of someone called Hope

L: ok… you must have had a reason, but that does not mean that I am not mad at you…but I found the name of someone… named Hope

A: Hope???

L: yeah… it was probably just someone I met before I came here but… I-I really don’t know who that would be

A: Landon… do you remember a person named hope at all

L: n-no

A: I think we just found one piece of the puzzle of who went into Malivore, and maybe who even sent the letter, and chances are… who told me to burn their files

L: yeah… yeah I think we did… also, about that combat training

A: I will put the stuff we talked about in the car in your file… and then we’ll get to the training but, I’d recommend working out a bit… use the wolves Gym… they’ll let you in because Raf’s their alpha

L: y-yeah… good idea landon leaves to the werewolf gym to work out


	2. The Wolf who Cried Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is lost in Malivore.... maybe she'll find a way out, Raf's still a wolf, Landon has started his training

_After about a week on training in the pack's gym_

_Landon is knocked down on the_   _floor, exhausted_

_Jed is watching Landon, because while he hates him. Landon is the best chance they have to free Raf from his wolf state... doesn't mean he won't make fun of him though_

J: come on bird boy... get back up

L: you know... I don't think you're needed while I train

J: yeah, but this is better entertainment than Netflix

L: ok... that's just rude

J: just because I can't harm you, doesn't mean I like you

L: yeah... I kinda got that already

_Jed gets up and walks over to him_

J: Alright come on... let's get some actual combat in

L: w-w-wait, why?

J: because, if you're doing combat training, lifting weights all day isn't going to do anything

_the fight lasts a solid 30 seconds and after about 10... Landon runs away, by 30 he is on the ground_

L: I-I-I fold

J: you need to get better at this... again

_they continue this for a few more hours_

**_Scene change to Josie looking through more books about the_ merge**

**Jo:** the one thing I have learned is it requires a specific chant. Due to the fact that a siphoner has done it before... this seems to be mor-

A: studying more on the merge I see

Jo: AHH... y-yes, I am dad

A: now look... I've already explained the base of the merge, but please... don't go researching into this

J: but

A: DON'T... please, I don't want this merge to take over your life.. just please, live

J: o-ok

A: also... you seem a little sad

J: yeah, I-I just... feel like something's missing, and it's weird... like, how was I saved from that bullet the triad shot me with

A: I-I.. don't know but, don't over exert yourself sweety  _Alaric leaves_

J: something tells me that the enchanted Journal Penelope left me, might help  _Josie leaves_

 

**_SCENE CHANGE: Raf in the forest where Hope's stuff was burned_ **

_Raf is running around the forest in a state of minor panic... he runs to the dock and sees Alaric and Landon in combat training, Landon is getting better... but still nowhere near Alaric._

_Landon looks at Raf, this is the first time Landon has seen_   _Rafael since he came back... he is distracted and  slapped in the arm by Alaric, Landon then points to Raf_

L: hey uhh, Ric... why is that Dr. Saltsman, why is Raf a wolf... I thought they only turned on full moons

A: I-I don't know Landon... but we can't exactly help him until we know how to get him out

_Landon notices the object that Hope gave Raf_

L: maybe that silver thing around his neck

A: Landon if it were.... oh, nevermind, how did we not notice that before

L: I don't know..  _Landon walks over to Raf and removes the ring... Raf turns back_

R: WHY DID YOU BURN HOPE'S FILES

A:wait.... what do you mean?

R: the files you burned in the forest... were Hope's files... you know how important Hope is to Landon

L: w-w-w-wait... who's hope

R: what Lan... you're kidding right, Hope Mikaelson...  daughter of Klaus Mikaelson

A: Klaus doesn't have a daughter... no Mikaelson does, they're all vampires

R: WELL... SHE HAPPENED

L: a-and why would I know her?

R: she was.... she was your Girlfriend man... you two were literally all over eachother

L: wait wait wait... I HAD A GIRLFRIEND

R: yes... Hope

L: wait... she was the one in my journal... and if she was my girlfriend

A: she was the one that saved you from Triad and Malivore.... which means she was the one who told me you were in trouble

R: ok... now, why did you burn the files

A: I-I.... I don't know, I wouldn't do that even if a student died... I don't know why I did it

R: alright, we need to work this out

L: I-I'm still a little freaked out about the fact that I had a girlfriend... like, actually how... I mean, this is me we're talking about

R: Lan...  _chuckle_ cutting in with humor as always

L: it's the only thing I'm good at

A: agreed

L: rude

R: now come on.... let's get back and figure out  how to get Hope out of Malivore

_they all leave.... they didn't come to a  conclusion despite trying for over a month and a half to think of something_

**_one night in Landon's room_ **

_landon is asleep and dreaming_

Landon sees just darkness... nothing, he feels people around him but doesn't see them... then a deep and low voice speaks "It has been awhile my Son"

L: Malivore... what are you doing

M: I have come back from your failed attempt and stopping me, with such a futile attempt... it was almost sad, but I can't contain her much longer... my curse won't allow it

_hope appears behind Landon_

H: LANDON

L: hi... are you hope?

_hope tries to hug Landon but... goes right through him_

H: a-a-am I going insane

L: hope... you aren't going insane... if anything... I am, I am asleep right now

H: is this like a

M: like the witch palace magic... no, since Landon is my blood, and the connection was established... and with my control weakening with you here... he can access the realm of Malivore

L: wait... so, I can come here

M: yes, my vessel, yes you can

H: LANDON... stay away, the more you're here... don't risk yourself

L: Hope... I'm not going to give up on someone who was... apparently my girlfriend, which by the way, was a huge mistake... and apparently an absolute badass... I'm not gonna give up on you

_Landon dissapears_

_hope starts crying... and, wakes up in the pit of what used to be Triad industries, but was shut down and now looks like an abandoned factory... with a hole in the wall that looks like... a Golem escaped_

_hope opens her eyes and is almost blinded... and her compass on the watch points to the Salvatore school_

H: this... isn't good

 

 


	3. Meeting the family (Landon's extended Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets a Pheonix, who.... surprisingly, has a human form, seems like all the mythical creatures they meet had different forms than the mythology that existed. Landon is getting strange dreams of what he can only assume to be Malivore... seems their connection grows deeper, and Landon still is trying to figure out who Hope is, and how he knew her. More secrets of Malivore are revealed. For other people, life seems to shake up, when for seemingly no reason Josie finds a familiar face at the front door to the school.
> 
> Also.... sorry this took so long, I just.... didn't do it, my bad, but, hope you guys enjoy this chapter

**OLD TRIAD BUILDING (Right after hope's released)**

_right after she wakes up and looks around, she sees someone behind her... she immediately tries to attack them, which doesn't go well because, as she tries to touch the stranger, she seems to burn her arm... and using the distraction, the opponent grabs some rope and some tape, taping her mouth shut, and tying her to a chair_

_the stranger says_ "looks like Malivore was right, you would just go right into fighting"  _the stranger's voice is low... and shrill, almost... birdlike_

_hope tries to say something_

S: now, do you really think I'm idiotic enough to give the witch the freedom of speech. oh... I'm sorry, where are my manners

_he walks in front of her... to reveal, a red-haired person with golden red eyes... and his skin seems to, glow with heat_

S: The name's Ingnix... but, according to what I've been told, you would know me as a Pheonix

_hope's eyes widen_

S: oooohhh, so you do know me then... yes, Mali did tell me about your little relation with someone with my powers of rebirth, but seriously, calling him a pheonix. he doesn't even control fire... it's an insult to the name... sorry, went off on a tangent, I bet you would like to know why you're tied up, and not just killed. You're the bait for the vessel... eventually, the Vessel will get his memories back of you, and come find you. leading him to here

_a voice seems to echo across like a darkness_

M: that's enough Pheonix... I'll continue the story from here... it's part of the fun.

_a mud golem walks down... with the triad symbol on his head... Hope could only assume that it's malivore_

P: y-yes Sir Malivore... yess

M: now... I understand that you have many questions... well, you can ask them

_Malivore removes the tape, and immediately hope tries to cast a spell, but... they don't work_

M: now... how rude of you to immediately try to escape when I've let you sit at the table, I thought meeting the parents of your companion was a major step in the relationship

H: you aren't a father to Landon, you're a monster

M:  _chuckles_ the daughter of the terrifying Klaus Mikaelson himself, calling me... a monster, how Ironic... now it's time for me to get something from you... Pheonix

P: y-yes  _Pheonix proceeds to walk over to hope... cutting her hands, with a shattered piece of glass... and putting a bottle underneath collecting the blood_

M: this... this will be fun

**Landon Is currently asleep... the day after he saw the vision of hope**

_his mind is racing until... it opens to the now abandoned Triad facility... he, sees what's happening to hope... through the eyes of a spectator he is seeing this, he tries to speak, but words don't come out... he doesn't know what to do... all he knows is that, this girl known as Hope.... is in trouble, his vision fades to black.... and he is left that way until he wakes up_

_Landon wakes up with sweat rushing down his_ _face_

L: wh-wh- what was that... I-I need to find out more about Hope, I can't leave someone like this

_Landon rushes out and runs to Alaric's office opening the door, without even knocking or asking... Josie sees this, and being the curious person she is... she stays outside, and listens_

A: woah... Landon, are you ok

L: y-yeah, I'm fine

A: ok, I'm just gonna ask because I know that's a lie... what's wrong?

L: are you sure that you burned all the files of Hope Mikaelson

A: yes... we've talked about this... I've been searching for months... and unless there is some book that I didn't know about that has it... then yes, all of the data on her is gone

_Josie walked in_

J: I have a book that would have that data

A: wait... Josie, were you listening to us?

J: I mean, I saw Landon running here, so I got curious... and, I just happen to have a book that has everything that has ever been written down by people in this school

A: h-how?

J: Penelope gave it to me

A & L: Penelope?

J: yes.. Penelope, but, that's not important... the point is I have the book... and I will go get it

L: wait... there are books that can do that?

A: I guess 

J: I mean... it's how I found out about the merge, so... I know it works

A: god dammit Penelope... why?

J: Dad, she'ss left school, there's no reason to be mad at her

L: wait... Penelope left school, I did not notice that

J: how... she's been gone for months... since you've been kidnapped

A: alright alright... enough getting off topic... Josie go get the book, and give it to Landon... I don't think I should be forced to read all the terrible writings of teens and children

L: wow... thanks Dr. Saltzmen  _sarcastic_

A: I'm just being honest

J: I'll go get it

_she searches through her bag... and pulls it out_

A: wait... why is this in your bag

J: I mean, I was mostly just using it to see whatever you talked about the merge... sorry daddy

A: i-it's fine... just, don't go diving into people's privacy

J: alright  _she gives the book to Landon_

L: thanks Josie... and wow.... this thing doesn't look that big for it containing all written things

J: yeah, you have to search for it... like searching on the internet, or the Library, you just write what you want to find out about... and it will show you everything with that word or related to the topic

L: oh... ok, that is, really useful

J: yeah... so, make sure you don't damage it... I want it back

_Josie leaves_

L: I'm gonna...

A: yeah, you go looking through that... luckily it's Saturday, so... no classes, just, don't lose yourself  in the ideas of what the book can bring

L: will do Dr. Saltzmen

A: oh, and Landon... make sure you're ready for combat training in 4 hours

L: will-will do Dr. Saltzmen

A: now you're just repeating yourself

L: you know what they say... repetition is the best form of flattery

A: that's imitation

L: r-right

_Landon leaves and goes to study the book (I won't be making a chapter explaining the details, but it just tells Landon how he feels about hope, and what she's done with him in the school... even the moment when she gave him the Magic Compass)_

A: god... that kid is definitely going to forget practice

**Front Door of the school**

_Josie is just sitting on a bench at the front of the school... reading a book about the merge_

J: so... that's the ceremony, and it... requires a celestial event

P: I see you finally listened to my advice Jo-Jo

_Josie is startled and jumps up... closing the book_

J: ahhh... p-Penelope... I thought you left

P: went to the other school... didn't like it, I liked you more Jo-Jo

J:th-thanks

P: oh... but, I've got to go... talk to you later Jo  _Penelope walks through the door, and seemingly disappears_


	4. "Will I Be Good Enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after reading the tales of hope saving the lives of every student in the Salvatore school, multiple times. Landon is starting to have doubts. He questions his choices and how she will see them. this all comes to a powder keg when a letter arrives at the school (this will just be one continuous scene with characters switching in and out... but this will be very Landon and Alaric focused)
> 
> also, I'm sorry for writing this like a bloody play script, I don't think in the way most people write, and I find it easier to write that way, so... deal with it, please.

**Landon and Alaric Training at the Dock**

_Landon and Alaric are trading blows in combat. For someone who hasn't done much combat, Landon is learning quickly. Alaric is taking it easy on him, but Landon is learning in months what took him a few years... they are even having conversations while in combat_ **  
**

_active combat, so pauses are breaks where they are trading blows, and the movement, constant, along with the whacking of the wooden sticks while they are talking_

L: so, I was reading the stuff.... about hope

A: yeah... and what did you see?

L: I wrote a lot, and also, she was a very powerful witch, who also could turn into a Werewolf

A: so it wasn't just hyperbole... from Raf

L: no, guess it wasn't

A: well... anything else

L: yeah... I really am nothing compared to the skills she had, apparently, she did this stuff with you all the time

A: really?... no wonder I am so used to this place

L: yeah... it's just... how in the world did I end up dating that type of person?

A: believe me... as someone, who dated a powerful witch, who ended up dying... and now with a Vampire as my kid's mother... I understand

L: when did life get so weird

A: I ask that question to myself every day Landon... every  day

_Alaric sweeps Landon's leg... causing Landon to fall to the ground... he then reaches his arm out and pulls Landon back up_

A: you're getting better, but... you need to work on your form, you waste too much energy with each swing, and too much time between the blows

L: y-yeah.. got it Dr. Satlzmen

A: why do you still call me that?

L: Dr. Satlzmen

A: well yeah, I mean... almost everyone here that knows me calls me by a nickname of some kind

L: Yeah, yeah I noticed that... so, how does Alaric sound

A: I mean... you sure you  don't want to shorten it

L: last time I called you Ric, I was kidnapped by triad... not going to make that mistake again

A: good point... alright, from the top

_they go back to training... Landon is getting better_

_Rafael runs down to meet them_

R: Dr. S, you're gonna wanna see this... Lan, you too

A: y-yeah... we'll be right up

R: got it

_Alaric and Landon clean up their training gear... and head up to the Salvatore school... when they enter, they find a note... floating_

_Alaric picks it up, and... guess what, it's GAULISH... because Malivore is a sarcastic asshole...Alaric reads it_

A: Landon... we need to amp up your training

L: wh-why Alaric

A: Because... it seems your dad is calling home, for a little family gathering

L: wh-what!

R: when is the gathering?

Kaleb  _who just walked down due to vamp hearing and speed_ : yeah... Doctor S... when

A: they give us 5 months... or they're gonna kill Hope

L:wh-WHAT... 5 months... th-that's... not enough... time

_Landon starts freaking out... he is pacing everywhere... and he doesn't know what to do... weirdly, the chandelier above them, which used magic candles for dramatic effect... seemed to flicker with Landon's worry, moving with his pacing, and... almost dying out_

_A:_ Landon

L: I-I -I

A: LANDON

L:wh-what

A: look up 

_he does... and sees the flames moving_

L: uuuuhhhh, are the candles supposed to do that

K: nah, I think our pheonix has started to play with fire

A: looks like, we have some other training to do as well

L: uuuhhh... y-y-yeah... can I get like... A day to process all this

A: yes... that'll be fine Landon

_Landon heads to his room_

L: oh god... oh god... oh god oh god oh god oh go-

R: Lan... calm down

L: RAf... you scared me

R: well, you were having a panic attack downstairs, so I followed you

L: y-yeah... because, Apparently I have to fight Malivore... AN ANCIENT EVIL... in only a few months

R: Lan... you'll do this, I know you will

L: Raf.... I'M NOT HOPE... I don't fight, I don't win fights, I didn't even know the first thing about combat until a few months ago

R: but look at you now Lan... you have muscle... you are training with Doctor S... who was an ex Vampire hunter, you're gonna do great

L: but that's just the thing, I'm not sure I will, I mean... you know all the awesome things Hope has done... and now I'm supposed to fight something like her

R: who said you had to fight like her?

L: I mean... she's the one who-

R: Lan... you're right, you're not Hope

L: thanks for the confidence

R: let me finish... you're not Hope, you're Landon Kirby... pheonix, the only one of his kind... you're someone who survived a bus that was burned alive by a dragon. someone who grabbed a dream demon out of his own dream... you're right Landon, you aren't Hope... but don't you ever think that you aren't someone who can fight, I mean, look at you... you went from someone who just died in the triad, to a fighting machine... who was able to learn combat so quick... and now you have pyrokinesis... and you're saying you can't do this.

L: thanks Raf

R: Landon... of all people here, you're the best one suited to fight

L: thanks... I needed that

R: I'm here for you man

_Landon falls asleep... and guess what happens... DREAM CONNECTION TIME_

Malivore: so... you sent the letter

Ignix: of course sir... the letter was sent

Hope: you won't get away with this

M: now now... calm down, I'm just, tipping the scales... no harm in that

I: why can't we just kill her now, she's really annoying

M: because she's bait... and besides, it's not like we can... I mean, I can't touch her, and we can't complete the spell to use her blood so I can until the eclipse

H: why would you need to wait until the eclipse

M: because... that's when a pheonix... can die

_Landon wakes up in a cold sweat... and runs down to Alaric's office_

_Alaric is asleep in his chair... and is woken up by landon rushing in_

L: ALaric

A:  _snore_.... Y-I'm up... I'm up... what is it... Landon?

L: I-I just had another dream

A: like the malivore connection

L: yes... but this time I saw more... they're at Triad's old base

A: we already knew that

L:but that's not all... is the night they want me over, the night of the Solar eclipse

A: yes... why does that matter?

L: because... on the Solar... eclipse, it's the only time... when, a pheonix... can die

A: oh.... alright, then we need to get training

L: how?

A: leave that to me

_the next day... Alaric is at the doc.. setting up candles_

_Landon walks down to the doc_

L: uuuh, Ric... what are we doing?

A: something that will help you control your flames

L: and uhh.... what is that

A: so, we know that you can create and dampen flames, and control them around you

L: uuuhhh, yeah

A: well then

_lays out 3 candles... close to each other_

A:I want you to light the wicks... and only the wicks of the two candles on the end... at the same time

L: uuuhh, why

A: control... do this for, about 3 hours... then we'll start combat training

L: and what if I don't get it by then

A: oh... I don't expect you to

_Alaric sets up a chair... and pulls out his phone to watch some netflix_

_Landon tries this... the first time,creating no flames... second time, they all gett set on fire... in a burst of flame_

L: uuuhh Alaric... I burned the candles

A: check the bag behind my chair... I have plenty

_he checks... and there are hundreds of decent sized candles for Landon to practice... they do so for the 3 hours... having banter... and by the end, Landon has still only gotten to lighting up half of all 3 candles at once... destroying most of the candle_

A: alright... 3 hours are up.... now 2 hours of combat training

L: then what

A:3 more hours of the flame training.... then lunch... and I'll decide what to do after that

L: Landon groans

A: welcome to pheonix training camp... day one

_they start combat training_


	5. Merging more problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope talks to Alaric about why she was gone... Everyone is nervous about what the return of Malivore means. They have 5 months, but, what to do until then. Landon is in Pheonix Training Camp

_Alaric is in his study when the door opens and Penelope comes in_

P: Alright Ric, we need to talk

A: P-Penelope... why are you back?

P: the lead you said I had... it was a dead end

A: like every other one... I'm wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a way to solve this

P: oh we are not giving up on them that easily

A: WHAT do you think I have been doing for the past 16 years of their life... Caroline and I have been trying... and every lead, is another dead end... the only thing we've learned is that it was a bloodline curse started by a rival Coven because the Gemini Twins... the original ones, were too powerful... and that is it

P: wait... you learned that much?

A: a lot of it seems useful

P: no... because, bloodline magic is always easy to solve... all you need is the blood of two generations of both bloodlines... the one that caused the curse... and the ones cursed.

A: and... because their syphoners... we could always ask... the few remaining heretics for blood... but that's the thing, which coven started the curse, there are hundreds of Witch Covens

P: oh... come on, do you not know Horoscope... it's clearly the Virgo Coven

A: Virgo Coven?

P: yes... each of the signs of the zodiac have their own covens... all started in England, each of them to their own countries in England

A: where did you learn this?

P: the witch only school I went to, learned a surprising amount on history

A: PENELOPE... you genius, I'll tell Caroline to look into it, right away

P: oh and... Dr. Saltzmen, can I get my old room back?

A: yeah... yeah, I don't see why not

P: alright

_We go back to Landon in the middle of one of his 3-hour magic training sessions... he was officially able to, only burn the wick of one of the candles... the middle one, but still... this was 1 month into... Pheonix Training Camp (PTC)_

L: I DID IT... YEAH.... well, I mean... I controlled it well, but, two at the same time, Alaric, I don't know if I can do that

_Rafael runs down_

R: Lan.. you ok?

_looks at the Candle_

R: oohh... congrats Lan, now, you just gotta double that and split it

L: yeah... thanks Raf, and, what were you doing out in the woods

R: oh, the pack is a little restless with the threat of Malivore, so, I bring them out to the woods, where we do some forest training, clears their minds

L: I wish I could do that... currently, the only two thoughts going through my mind are of Hope being... nevermind, and flame

R: well... try thinking of your emotions... apparently witches when fueled by rage, or a strong emotion... their magic gets more powerful, so maybe... it will work for you in the same way

L: th-thanks Raf

R: ay, no problem Lan

_Raf runs off_

_Landon starts to look into his memories, when he starts to see visuals of the things he read in the story... of hope being controlled by the slugs from Wrath of Khan. Hope killing the Dream demon... the first night he was there... hope just cast the enchantment to bring his room to starlight... the peace, and the emotion he felt in that moment... everything was so clear, like mud was just ripped out from his eyes... and when he looks up and looks at the two wicks... his irises flash golden as his wrists move... lighting both the candle wicks on either end_

L: HOLY COW... I DID IT... I DID IT... I DID IT, THANK YOU RAF... THANK YOU...  _whispers_ thank you Hope

_Landon proceeds to run to Alaric's office... on the way, he sees the witches in a stir mentioning something about the new offensive magic they're learning... and he sees the vampires learning how to be precise with their super speed and strength_

L: ALARIC... I DID IT

A: y-you did.... congrats Landon... show me

L: h-here?

A: yeah.... if you did it, you can repeat it, here I even have the candles set up in front of my desk... do it, again

L: y-yeah sure

_Landon looks back into his memories... to the same event, gets the same feeling, and looks at the candles his irises flicker golden again... he twists his wrists... and the candle flames light up_

A: well, great balls of fire... would you look at that, you actually did it... took a few seconds, but you created and controlled fire... Landon, now it's time for phase two

L: w-wait... there's a phase two

A: of course their's a phase two


	6. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With landon’s training going so well... Alaric has an idea to restore the memories of Hope... he thinks it might just work, 2 months remain

_3 months into pheonix training camp... and Landon is surprisingly efficient with his flames.... able to create them and I grow them around, manipulate them in ways that almost make the fire seem, liquid_

L: I’m getting really good at this

A: yes you are... I’m just, still wondering something

L: what is it Alaric?

~~~~A: how do we restore the memories of someone whom none of us remember

L: well, you have her blood... and if it’s a curse like the ones we learned about in magic history, all we need, is the blood of the bearer and the one cursed

A:  _thinks for a bit_ LANDON YOU’RE A GENIUS

L: th-thanks Alaric.... But, how

A: a little group exercise

_About a week later everyone is in the main meeting area in a circle_

A: Alright everyone, we’re doing a group spell to see if we can counteract the Malivore affect.... now, this isn’t exactly the same magic as we’re used to... witches, do you understand the chant I gave you

_all witches nod_

J: dad, What is this for

_A:_ to restore the memories of someone we lost to Malivore

_everyone nods_

Kaleb: dr. s, why are the vamps and werewolves here

A: because... we need you... or at least vampire and werewolf magic, Josie... siphon the werewolves... Lizzie do the same for the vampires 

Jo: Alright dad

Liz: fiiine

_Josie puts her hands on Jed’s and Rafael’s shoulder... Lizzie does the same with Kaleb and MG... all the witches link to each other, and start the chant_

A: Landon, you know what to do _Alaric then pours Hope’s blood into the bowl at the center of the circle_

_Landon takes a step forward and slices his hand with glass... wincing a bit, and drips the blood into the bowl_

_the chant grows louder as the blood seems to move and react to each other... they almost, glow... as a shockwave is released... everyone is pushed back and onto the ground_

_Landon slowly gets up and says_ Hope.... I-I remember.... god, I-i really messed up

Jo: Dad... how did we forget Hope?

A: Malivore plain and simple

L: Alaric... I’m heading out

A: Landon no you’re not

K: yes he is, if hope’s in danger... we’re all going

Mg: yeah

Raf: we’re all in

A: I won’t be able to stop you, will I?

Pen: Nope... you won’t

A: Penelope... I need you t-

Pen: I’m going to do this... they need a witch, and you won’t send your daughters, so, I’m going

A: FINE... but I’m driving

Emma: then what will we do while you’re gone

A: normal classes... just, don’t destroy the school

Jo: I’m going

A: No you’re-

Jo: DAD, I’m.... going

A: fine... everyone, get in the van, and Landon... remember... burn bright

L: understood

_They all leave to the car... and head out, to the triad facility_


End file.
